The Princess And The Vulcan
by JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Princess Jennifer meets a tall, dark and handsome Vulcan at a party. Flirting ensues. (Note: I wrote this awhile ago, before the Prince James fic. I may have a thing for royalty AUs)
1. Chapter 1

Princess Jennifer Tiberia Kirk was feeling disgruntled. It was her 25th birthday and she should have been chilling with her friends, partying in the low-key style she liked. Instead she was dressed in a huge ball gown being forced to hob-nob with stuffy delegates and potential suitors parading in front of her. Her mother had insisted and her godfather had sided with her, the traitor.

Now here she was, dressed up like a Barbie doll and very, very bored. The only consolation was her brand new hot pink mermaid gown, which fit like a dream and had her getting lots of looks from said stuffy delegates and titled bachelors. After yet another awkward dance with a stiff, red-faced count, Jennifer was really frustrated. She scanned the room once again and perked up. There was someone interesting in the far corner and he appeared to be just as annoyed as she was.

As she got closer, she saw he was tall, dark, and definitely Vulcan, dressed in rich robes and sporting the traditional bowl cut. He was clearly doing his best to remain impassive, but his hands occasionally twitched as if restless. Jen smiled to herself. Vulcans were known for being very uptight and stiff. Maybe she could get this one to lighten up a bit. The pointed ears and dark, dark eyes were very attractive, after all. She began to sashay in his direction, putting on her flirty princess face that drew men like magnets.

"Hey, there. You look a little bored, my lord. Parties not your thing?"

He looked at her impassively, on the surface, but Jen could see a tiny spark of interest in those eyes. "It is a well-organized event, your highness, and we were honored to receive an invitation."

His voice was deep and smooth as he deftly evaded the question.

"How very diplomatic of you." She smiled again and introduced herself. "I'm Jennifer." She didn't bother with the title; the tiara in her blonde hair gave it away. "Whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

"Spock, son of Sarek of Vulcan, your highness."

Jennifer was surprised. So this was the emperor's son. He certainly looked regal enough in those blue and gold robes. He was actually half human, his mother being friends with Jennifer's mother, Queen Winona.

"I'm surprised Mom didn't tell me you were coming," she said "her being so friendly with your mother and all."

The side of his lip went slightly up for a second. "I suspect it was intentional, as I was not informed I would be attending this gathering until two days ago."

Jennifer groaned inwardly. Trust her to inadvertently play right into her mother's hands. Winona and Amanda were likely plotting to set them up from the get go. The Queen was known to be tired with her daughter's rebellious antics and wanted her to find a responsible titled husband. Spock was certainly responsible, all right. But there was something about him that called to her.

"Well, you're far more interesting, not to mention mysterious than anyone else she's tried to set me up with."

She turned the charm on and purposely looked him up and down shamelessly. He didn't flinch under her gaze, but the tips of those pointed ears turned greenish. Oh, very good. She leaned against the wall, showing her figure to great advantage.

"Do you dance, Prince Spock?" she asked casually, wondering how he'd react. Vulcans weren't into touchy-feely things, given the sensitivity of their hands, but both of them were wearing gloves.

"Rarely," he replied, "but I am familiar with several Terran dances."

"Good!" She beamed at him. "How about a waltz with me? Show our parents how well we can get along?"

He gave that almost smile again, then bowed slightly. "I would not be adverse to the idea, Your Highness."

He took his hand out from behind his back and offered it to her. "Let us proceed. And allow me to tell you that you are very pleasing to the eye." Jennifer almost blushed. What a nice genuine compliment coming from someone as guarded as he was. "Why thank You, Prince Spock, I could say the same about you."

Across the room, two regally dressed women were watching the two of them in downright glee. "Can you believe it, Amanda, they're even dancing! Far beyond what I had hoped." Queen Winona clasped her hands in excitement, watching Spock and Jennifer together. "It's wonderful," sighed Amanda, smiling at the sight, "I wasn't sure Spock would ever be comfortable to dance with anyone. Jennifer must have worked her magic."

"She did indeed," grinned Winona. I think Spock is getting in touch with his human side." They both giggled. The long-suffering Prime Minister Pike simply sighed. They were in for either a national scandal, or a royal wedding. With Jennifer, both were strong possibilities.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jennifer Tiberia Kirk!" The Prime Ministers face was purple with rage. He really WAS going to die of a stroke and it would be all her fault. Queen Winona was too busy trying to soothe the angered Vulcan emperor, so he had the unlucky task of confronting the far too careless Princess. She was seriously causing more trouble than Helen of Troy or maybe even Cleopatra.

The princess was so wrapped up in her worry over why Spock wasn't answering her calls and what she would wear to dinner that she had no clue what all the hubbub was about. So when Pike knocked on her door she was startled and let out a un-princess like shriek.

"Yikes! What in the world do you want, Chris?" She yanked open the door and glared at him, expression changing to shock at how livid he was. "What I want," he nearly yelled, "is to stop a war!"

"And how is that my problem?" she said coolly. "Take it up with Defense Minister Sulu."

"The problem is that YOU are the one who caused this threat to start with by committing public indecencies with the Prince of Vulcan, a people to whom propriety is very important!"

Her face turned pale. So that was why Spock wouldn't talk to her. He was probably deeply ashamed or deeply in trouble. But, being Jennifer Kirk, she went on the defensive.

"Indecencies?" she shot back, "It was one kiss! We've been seeing each other for months, everybody knows it! What's got Old Sarek's robes in a knot?"

"I hope you don't call him that to his face," Pike muttered, then continued sternly, "It wasn't the human kiss that was the problem." He pulled out a picture. "You were doing the Vulcan equivalent of humping each other in the street! Don't try to tell me you weren't aware of their hands issue."

Jennifer looked at the photo. It was a close up of her and Prince Spock, dining at a small cafe. Their hands were clearly intertwined and it appeared their thumbs were rubbing together. Uh-oh. Jennifer swallowed. Now she saw the problem. Why did some stupid paparazzi have to come by and capture that moment? Ugh. She should have known better.

Poor Spock, she hadn't meant to get him in trouble. Jennifer loved the feeling of his mind touching hers; they had felt the connection on that first dance despite the gloves. Spock told her it meant their minds were unusually compatible. She found him a fascinating man: incredibly smart and educated as well as hiding a seriously wicked sense of humor behind that stoic facade. For the first time in her life, she actually really liked a guy she dated, and now she had gone and blown it. Talk about insensitive.

She looked back at Pike, shame and fear in her eyes, " What are they saying?" He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"They don't want you near him again unchaperoned unless you're married or bonded. Sarek's threatening to withdraw his participation in the Federation League. Leave us to the tender mercy of Klingons."

He deflated as he saw Jennifer turn away, and sit down, looking like she'd had the wind knocked out of her.

"I need to talk to Mom." She was very quiet now and Pike realized she was taking this seriously. Maybe this Spock meant more to her than her previous flings. She looked scared and sad at the same time.

"She's with Sarek and Amanda right now, trying to smooth things over. I'll see if they'll talk to me for a bit." He put his hand on her shoulder. "But I'm serious. This is an all or nothing situation now. So you'd better decide what you want."

His words rang in Jens ears after he left her alone. Was this a no-win situation? Marriage or no Spock. Yikes. She didn't think she was in any way equipped to be a wife, but she had to admit, she wasn't ready to give up Spock, either. She loved the Vulcan. What was a princess to do?

Finally, after an hour of silent brooding, she gave up waiting for the Queen and decided to go see if she could plead her case. At least she might be able to get one last glimpse of Spock. She crept downstairs and stopped outside the main chamber.

"Chekov!" She caught the doorman's attention.

"Yes, Your Highness?" He responded promptly. "Ask the Queen if I may speak to the Emperor and Empress. I need to explain myself and apologize."

"I vill try. But they are wery angry." He looked afraid for her.

"I'll risk it," the princess said determinedly, "He's worth it."

Chekov still looked skeptical, but bowed and disappeared into the room. In a moment, he returned, looking amazed.

"The Queen says you may come in."

"Thank You, Chekov," Jennifer gave him a grateful smile and opened the door.

She found herself staring at five figures. Pike was standing beside Winona's chair looking Very Done, the poor man. Winona just looked stressed, pinning her daughter with a stern look that clearly said, "Be Very Careful."

Amanda was sitting in a chair near Winona, looking tearful and equally stressed. The Emperor and his son were both standing ramrod straight, hands behind their backs. Sarek's face was as close to thunderous as one would ever see on a Vulcan. Spock looked stoic and as gorgeous as ever.

Jennifer swallowed hard and bowed. "Your Majesties, forgive me. I failed to consider the implications of my actions that day. Please don't think I meant to cause disgrace to you. I let my feelings for your son overrule my propriety. Please do not be angry with my mom or Spock. They're innocent in all this."

"Spock is hardly innocent," returned the emperor coldly, "he admitted to being a willing participant."

Her eyes shot over to Spock, surprised. He looked at her intently, not appearing ashamed of her. Jennifer felt a spark of hope. Maybe Spock did share her feelings. The emperor was speaking again, more mildly this time.

"I believe you are genuinely remorseful. However, the intimate nature of the picture is such that we cannot trust your relationship to continue unsupervised. Unless, of course, you wish to marry. "

Jennifer closed her eyes for a moment. There it was, the ultimatum. She looked at Spock again and decided she wasn't going to let him go unless he said he didn't want her.

"Your highness, I do love the Prince and would be willing to be his wife if he wishes to have me." She spoke quietly but decisively, her mind made up. No time for dithering now. She heard the queen gasp.

"Jennifer! Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Mother, I am sure. I need to know what Spock wants, though."

"Well, go on, ask him!" urged Amanda.

She walked over and stood in front of Spock. She hated that they wouldn't have any privacy, but that option was off the table now. Jennifer looked her Vulcan right in those big brown eyes.

Spock wasn't so stoic anymore. He pulse was elevated and he was doing that weird twitchy thing again, which spoke of difficulty controlling himself.

"Spock, you once told me our minds were unusually compatible. Are our hearts? Have you fallen for me the way I've fallen for you? Would you be willing to marry me? I don't think I could stand living the rest of my life never seeing you again."

Someone sniffled in the background.

Then Spock smiled at her. Actually smiled. "Princess, your feelings are mutual. I have, to use the Terran expression, fallen in love with you. You are beautiful and have a lively mind. I believe we are very compatible and I do not wish to be separated from you, ever again."

His eyes were practically glowing looking at her. Jennifer desperately longed to touch him, but she settled for returning his look with an adoring one of her own.

"You are sure of this, my son?" Asked the emperor, cautiously. "It is a life long commitment."

"I am certain, father," responded Spock firmly, "It has been 7 months and 18.5 days since we began courting and I am most sure of my affections for her. If the queen approves, I will marry Princess Jennifer Tiberia Kirk."

Jennifer beamed. Both queens rushed forward to hug their offspring. The Prime Minister shook his head and went to call the royal wedding planner.

In the end, they had a very short engagement to prevent any more scandals and Jennifer marched down the aisle in a gown fit for for a any princess and kissed her prince soundly when they were declared husband and wife. Spock's dark eyes looked at her with much appreciation the whole time. Then came the trip to Vulcan for a traditional bonding ceremony, which was a lot of incense and chanting and their minds being joined together, which was quite unnerving at first, but she came to find it quite nice and rather useful after some time.

She laid in Spock's arms one night, rubbing the dark hair on his chest as he pressed kisses on her nose, her chin, her forehead and her lips.

"Spock, you're really good at this husband stuff." She sighed happily. "This telepathy is handy. I can tell you I love you without causing a ruckus. And you can send me calming thoughts when I'm dealing with some insufferable politician. I like being married to you."

Spock placed his hand on her face, sending waves of affection and desire at her. "And I you, Ashayam," he responded fondly "shall we continue?"

He perked an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, yes, Spock," she breathed, and he started kissing her again.


End file.
